Behind the Scenes
by Azuha
Summary: In a freak incident, our heroine falls into a chasm and winds up crash landing on a Marine ship, somehow in the world of One Piece. It's not one of her favorite animes, but she'll have to make do with her broken Japanese and her knowledge of its world, all while staying behind the scenes to keep her appearance from changing the world of One Piece. Writer's block life orz.
1. Phase 1: Crash Landing on a Marine Ship

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me except for the few characters I made. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner(s), whoever made them music, quotes, characters, and story. In this case One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Weekly Shounen Jump, Viz Media, Toei Animation, and Funimation.

* * *

 **Please read the Author's note!**

* * *

 **Phase 1: Crash Landing on a Marine Ship**

* * *

" _Tristan, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." –Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!: Pyramid of Light)_

" _Stupid Newton's Law!"_

* * *

 _"_ _You have got to be fucking kidding me!"_ shouted Mellianna Vartson as she fell into a crevice. Despite the obvious, the girl reached her hand out in attempts to grab something, anything, but to no avail. As she fell, she realized that she wasn't as afraid as she thought she would. _Strange? I thought death would be scarier than this…And was the crack closing?_ In fact, she was still rationally thinking despite her lack of common sense, she thought she would at least be panicking, but she had already calmed down to a considerable degree. Mellianna also noticed, that for some reason, despite being underground it was devoid of dirt, the only thing embracing her was the infinite void of darkness swallowing her, yet she could still see her own body. Soon she felt something warm approaching and thought that it was the magma under the ground and decided to flip over to see what she was headed for. _Rather have a quick death than a slow torturous one._

Instead of magma and the dark void she instantly saw light and blue. A blue of sky blue… _Wait, this is the fucking sky!? Da hell!_ Soon she started crashing through clouds. In fact, the clouds she crashed into felt similar to a fluffy cotton of some sort, as quickly as she entered them, the next she was out of them. Eventually she reached the point where there were no more clouds and then came to the realization that she was literally still alive, but still free falling.

 _Fuck G-Force! I am so not gonna live this! I probably already fell at least 2,000 meters by now. Gravity is about 9.8 on Earth; I weigh about 98 lbs round it, that's about 5,000 grams. 5,000 times 10 will do. 50 thousand N is my force, now how long has it been?_

 _"Ohhhh who am I kidding? Am I even on Earth? Why the fuck am I calculating the force of my impact?!_ _ **Stupid Newton's Law!**_ _"_

Mellianna panicked, especially since all she saw was an ocean, which was apparently worse than hitting concrete.

" _All I see is a sea that can be seen… Now's not the time for jokes, goddamn it! Pull yourself together Mellie!_ " She shouted to herself as she slapped both hands to her face to wake her up to reality.

Mellianna decided to embrace the soon to come ocean and held her breath by pinching her nose along with taking a deep breath. Rather than face the ocean she flipped again so that the water wouldn't force into her nose and lungs as much. As if, she sucks at swimming, she can only swim in a kiddy pool if anything not a damn ocean.

 ** _WHAMMM!_**

And then, all Mellianna felt was this incredible pain, _hehhh, so this is how it feels to become unconscious…_ and blanked out, fainting out for the first time in her life.

* * *

 ** _Loguetown Marine Ship_**

 ** _WHAMMM!_**

"Tashigi! Is everyone all right?" yelled the man with a cigar in his mouth. _What in the government's name was that?_

"Captain Smoker! Everyone is here and accounted for!" replied the blue-raven haired lady.

"Well than good, I'd like a status report as to what happened just now."

"Sir, yes sir!" The lady then leaves the office and opens the door and sidestepped out of the way as she almost crashed into a marine mechanic that had just ran in.

"Sir, we have a problem!"

"What is it mechanic?" he asked with a gruff.

"One of the water pipes has been damaged."

"Well then fix it, it's your job as a mechanic!"

"Yyyes sssir!" yelled the mechanic in a stutter as he fled the room and as soon as he left a marine officer walked on in,

"Sir! A report from Officer Tashigi!" he stated.

 _Well that was quick!_ The captain thought to himself with a raised brow.

"Well then spit it out Cadet!"

"We found a very young girl in the crash. In fact, she's still very much alive Sir!"

"Ohhh? Well then why didn't you say so sooner? Huh?!" The man called Smoker then walks out of his office and out onto the deck to meet up with his major petty officer, Tashigi.

"Captain!" saluted the girl.

"Let me see the girl."

"But Sir, she is still unconscious…"

Ignoring his sole only female marine member, Smoker walks over to the crash site and takes a look at the out of commission girl.

"To hell with this! It's just a brat!"

* * *

"Sir, what are you talking about? What if she's a pirate!?"

Mellianna hears a man and a woman arguing over something, but she didn't register what they were saying due to the pain in her head.

" _Can someone help me?"_ mumbled Mellianna with her eyes still closed as she motioned for help.

* * *

"Sir, I think she said something."

"You're right, and it doesn't seem to be our language. She must be some foreigner or from some island that doesn't speak our language," huffed Smoker.

* * *

With more focus she was able to listen to what they were saying. _Shabberu... Yuutori… Gaigokujin… Shima…? Japanese? Talk, right, foreigner, and island?_ Mellianna tried to open her eyes which was quite painful. When she finally got them to open she had to shield her eyes as all she saw was the blue sky and bright sun in her face. She tried to get up only to find her arms stuck between the boards, even possibly injured.

* * *

"Sir! She's awake now!"

"Well then. Let's meet with our new guest, shall we?"

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked the girl in front of her face. Strangely enough the girl looked familiar to her and so did the man behind her.

Mellianna, who was still in pain and slightly confused, mumbled _"Am I hallucinating? I swear think I see Tashigi and Smoker? Heh hehh..."_ To be frank, that's who they remind her of and for some reason her glasses were giving her a headache even though they weren't broken and so she really couldn't tell who the couple were. In fact, her glasses still being intact is surprising.

 _"Ugh, these glasses…"_ Mellianna attempted to reach for her glasses with her free arm, finding that it was just her left arm stuck and her right leg. First, she took off her glasses putting them to the side, with a quick look she noticed she could slip her arm and leg out easily. Within moments she was up and about and her body could move again. Finally taking a look at where she was she realized that she made quite an impact to whatever ship she had crash landed on.

 _"I can't believe it! I'm still alive!"_

Taking a look around, she was then faced to face with a group of people and their gaping faces, she then thought to herself with a worried face of her own,

 _Uhh…Daheck! Where the hell am I!?_

* * *

"Sir, she seems to be fine despite falling from such a height."

"Once again Tashigi, you're right, now did anyone see what happened?"

"Captain! You're just going to brush her off?"

"She's a brat! She's no threat!"

"But Captain! I think she said our names!"

"Now really?" he replied sarcastically.

* * *

 _"Hey would you guys quit staring at me? Now then where is that couple…"_

Ignoring the people with sailor-like uniforms, Mellianna picked up her glasses and tried them on again to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and if they were working properly. Only to find that they were too strong for her for some reason. She then took a random glance again and found the man and woman couple that she heard, to their surprise she screamed a fangirlish scream,

 _"Holy shit! It really is Tashigi and Smoker!"_

* * *

"See Sir, she just screamed our names!"

"Can't you see the brat is running around like she just met her idol or somethin'?"

"Uhmm… I'm sorry sir?" she wryly apologized.

* * *

That's right Mellianna was running around the entire deck of the marine ship in ecstasy you can say. After running around like a buffoon she finally stopped back at where she started after several laps and realized something. During these laps the people on the ship continuously had a very confused face as she kept running in circles...

 _Wait a second…My glasses are too strong for me and I just ran at least five laps on a ship which is more than a mile and I'm not even out of breath… Normally I'd be dying on my second lap…Can it be that all my physical capabilities were heightened? This is almost like a mashing of multiple animes…_

 _"Excuse me? I'd like to try out something so can all you people move out of the way?"_ Mellianna at this point knew that they didn't understand her so she gave up and tried to use hand motions and signals to push some of the soldiers away.

"Excuse me ma'am? Uhmm what are you doing?" asked Tashigi.

 _Sumimasen? Nani o sumari? Did she ask me what I was doing?_ Mellianna did not want to be rude and so she attempted to try to talk to Tashigi, knowing that since she's a girl she might be a bit nicer towards her.

 _I think it was…Eto...doke?_ "Uhmm… Move?" _Wait that's too rude, uhm dokinasai? "_ Uhh… Move please?" _I think that's right…_

"Huh? Why do I have to move? And I don't even know who you are, so talk!" All of a sudden Tashigi grabbed her.

"Let go! Please?" _I so know how to say let go and please, but the way I said it sounded so wrong… Ahhh! Oh crap I meant,_ "Can you please let go?"

"Tashigi! Put the girl down!" yelled Smoker.

"Uhh yes sir. Sorry sir!" says Tashigi as she finally let Mellie down with a hard thump onto the ground.

 _Oh my god! I just got saved by Smoker of all people! I guess Tashigi isn't as nice as I thought…_ After a bit of some slow thinking again…

 _"Oh shit! I'm in the world of One Piece!"_

"Never mind Tashigi, you might be right. She just might be a pirate, she just said something about the One Piece."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Pirate wrong!" Mellianna said with her broken Japanese.

"Then what were you saying?" asked Smoker

"Another world…I'm another world,"

"Da crap are you saying?!"

"I far world."

"So you can speak our language" stated Tashigi in a frank rough tone.

"No. Little Japanese…"

"Japanese? What's that?" asked the surrounding marines in a comical way.

"Your language, right!?" Mellie questioned back in a shocked voice.

"Is that what they call it in your world?" questioned Tashigi.

"That's right! Japanese,"

"Since you know us, introduce yourself," said Smoker

"Yes! Uhmm… I'm Varston Mellianna…Call me Mellie."

* * *

"So Mellie-ccchan, how do you know our names?" asked Tashigi, with a bit of reluctance to use chan.

"Secret,"

"Captain, she's suspicious, totally suspicious."

"No, not suspicious!" said Mellie as she waved her hands around. Mellie did not want this language barrier to be such a big problem, but it already is and she thinks she's really getting on the bad side of Tashigi and she does not want to get on the bad side of one of her favorite characters. Especially when she was waving her hands around…

 _Wait something is coming from my hands? Oh yeah, I was gonna try that!_

Mellie then went towards the ship's railing and tried a straight punch downwards towards the decent colored sea and notices a force impacting the water surface. The force was in fact quite strong that everyone hanging by the railings got splashed with the water from the impact. Then again it was more of just a tiny splash if anything, nothing huge in all honesty.

 _I was right! All my physical abilities were boosted just like that one anime._

A random marine screams out, "Captain she just punched the ocean!"

"I can see that you buffoon!" shouts Smoker as he punches the head of the screaming officer.

"Uhmmm Sir? So what are we going to do with Mellie?" questioned Tashigi with no formalities this time.

"I thought its bout time for you to get someone to room with ya, after all she just showed how strong she is. You now have a roommate Tashigi, and now we won't have to hear you complainin' about how there's only men on this ship."

"Sir she's not a Marine and you just called her a brat not too long ago!"

"She will be, once we get back to Loguetown and enlist her with us, and I don't think she really is a brat."

 _Did he just say Loguetown? Does that mean they haven't met Luffy? I can already tell this was definitely before the two year gap since they still look young… But, how far back are we?_

"Oi Chibiko, how old are you?" asked Smoker

"Tiny girl no! I'm Mellie! And I'm seventeen."

"Told ya. She's only two years younger than you Tashigi, the two of you will get along just fine."

 **"Captain!"** screams Tashigi.

"Two of us? Two of us? Wait! What going on?"

With a smirk Smoker says, "You're with us from now on."

* * *

 **Quote Comment:** Originally I was going to do the usual Wizard of Oz quote, but then I remembered that Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie and remembered Joey saying it. As for Newton's Law gotta make her seem somewhat smart to a degree XD not really she sucks at physics.

 **Trivia:** Mellie's heightened physical ability is a reference to what anime?

 **Author's Thoughts:** If you can't tell Mellie can understand Japanese more then she talks but she can only understand a bit, hence she somewhat knows what they are saying but she can't hold a proper conversation hence the broken Japanese. In actuality, I would probably end up talking like how she did, if I went to Japan.

 **Author's note:** Officially the start of the story Behind the Scenes. For those reading this for the first time this is a redo of my old story The Two-Faced Girl from Another World that **I am going to be deleting soon.** For those of you who have read my original, this is just a cleaner slightly improved story and if you don't want to reread almost the same thing again just add and wait until chapter 3, that's when things start to kick. The important info, Japanese is written in regular dialogue "Hi", English is italicized " _Hi_ ", important words and phrases are bolded " **Fire!** ", skill names, sound effects, and locations are both bold and italicized **_United States_** , ** _CRASH!_** , and " ** _GUM GUM ROCKET!_** " or " ** _Onigiri!_** ". Hence, in this chapter everyone was speaking in Japanese, except with some of Mellie's English rant.

A question, should it be **_"GUM GUM ROCKET!"_** _or_ _ **"GOMU GOMU ROCKET!"**_ _?_


	2. Phase 2: The Never Changing Stars

**Please read the Author's note! (Maybe I don't need to put this in at all…)**

* * *

 **Phase 2: The Never Changing Stars**

* * *

 _"There are many worlds, and they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny."-_ _Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2)_

 _"There won't be any cake left for us at this rate!"_

* * *

 ** _Loguetown Marine Ship_**

"You're with us from now on."

 ** _WHAMMM! CRASH! BOOM!_**

 _Now what? A girl from another world crash landed, what's next?_ Smoker thought to himself in a irritated manner.

"Sir, we're under attack by pirates!" shouts a nearby marine solider.

"Well, who the fuck do they think they are?" Smoker demands.

"It's the **Don Krieg Pirates** that escaped from Loguetown while we were helping Captain Hina take in some **Kuro Pirates**!"

"Ah, those wretches… Well get the cannons aiming then!"

* * *

Mellie recognized some of the stuff they said and had to put some stuff together in her head. _Don Krieg and Kuro? If I remember Don Krieg left the Grand Line because of Mihawk and that's when Luffy met Sanji and they went to help Nami…Kuro was already taken care of back on Usopp's Syrup Island… I remember there was this Jango guy who hypnotizes and made people dance but when did they join Hina anyway? Whatever let's get in on the fun! Well should I? Whatever!_

"Weapon, please!?" asked Mellie.

"What? You want in on the action too? Here take my sword, I'm gonna go aim the cannons, see ya!" yelled the Marine as he ran away after tossing to Mellie a standard marine sword. Mellie took a quick look at the sword in disgust as she noted the rusted and loose blade.

 _This sword sucks! Did the dude even do maintenance properly?_

"Look out!" screams Tashigi.

 _Oh the dude behind me… Wait when did I notice him anyway? Do I have haki?_ The pirate behind her was about to slash from behind above her head, Tashigi's warning did not faze Mellie in the least as Mellie already realized someone was coming for her. With skills similar to that of an experienced swordsman, Mellie turned around and lowered her head as she closed in on her attacker, avoiding the oncoming sword with her height and speed. Mellie did not pay attention to which side of the sword she was using but hoped for it to be the blunt edge and knocked the attacker out through his stomach with strength unbecoming of her. _Good, it was the blunt edge. And haki? As if! Maybe it was ki and I was able to sense his evil flow from him? Wait isn't ki the same as Haki anyway? And is the dude even okay? I didn't even know I was that strong!_

"You didn't tell me you were a swordsmen, not only that you're good," complimented Tashigi.

"Swordsmen no. Sword no," Mellie terribly replied. Mellie said no words of thanks and even felt a slight tinge of guilt, but the thing is Mellie hates compliments and would prefer insults. In fact, Mellie has never swung a sword. Sure she has touched the one sword her Uncle had in his basement. But practicing with a sword? No. _Unless, swinging around sticks counts?_

* * *

Smoker who was just standing there watching the whole scene was impressed. Being a Devil-Fruit user with the power of smoke he's practically impenetrable when he's in his smoky state and let the pirates who attacked him freak out. He observed Mellie's actions and was pleased to see someone who can use the sword better than most marines and a girl to boot just like his officer, Tashigi. _I bet that's another plus for the girl in Tashigi's book._

"Ahh! He's here! Run!" shouted a random pirate warning the rest of his crew.

Mellie who noted the panic was a bit confused as to why they were running… Slow-minded for a bit she connected the dots. _Don Krieg Pirates, Grand Line, where's their ship? Torn up ships? Check. Mihawk chasing them? Mihawk not here?_ It then dawned on her that Mihawk should be on his way.

"Smoker! Shichibukai! Mihawk!" shouted Mellie.

"Girl, you keep impressing me even more… And you even know the name of a War Lord? Are you really not a pirate?" replied Smoker.

"I, pirate, no!" all of a sudden Mellie felt something behind her and a split second later felt something against her neck.

"I have to say you impress me as well, ma'am. You actually detected me, did you not? Though your reflexes may be a tad bit slow you have my respects. Tell me, what is your name?" questioned the yellow-eyed man who was holding a gigantic black sword against Mellie's neck. _I thought Mihawk rarely used his gigantic sword? Uhh…what was it called again? Yoru? Which was night? Didn't he have some sort of necklace knife? Damn, why am I calm, there's a sword right against my neck and I can barely understand him._

"Varston Mellianna…" Mellie slowly replied to his question.

"From what I saw I know you are not a swordsmen, in fact the ma'am over there is more of a swordsmen. Regardless, you have talent and I expect more from you in the future. We shall meet again Varston. You as well, Miss Swordsmen, though I believe it may be a long while before we meet again. Now then, I have some pirates to hunt down. After all, my day just became a bit less boring. "Mihawk then jumped onto his supposed raft-like boat. _Although he's a shichibukai, I have to question his aesthetics. Actually, aren't all of them weird? Doflamingo is dressed in pink like a flamingo anyway…_ Tashigi interrupted her thoughts asking,

"Did he just acknowledge us?"

"He more or less acknowledged Mellie, and admitted that you're a swordsmen Tashigi," replied Smoker.

 _"Oh god did I just change the plot!? What if Zoro doesn't get Mihawk's approval, and doesn't get to learn from him!?And what was Mihawk saying!? And why was I questioning their fashion senses? Geez!"_ spewed Mellie at the thought that she might change the future.

"What's she saying?" questioned Tashigi.

"Who cares? I think she's just flipping out from meeting a war lord…"

"We both got acknowledged by the greatest swordsmen in the world. Should I be happy? But he's a pirate. Hahhh…" Tsahigi sighed. Mellie then ran up to Tashigi and Smoker and asked,

"Scary, what Mihawk say?"

"Oh right, you can't understand us that well," answered Tashigi, "How much did you understand?"

"Presence? Slow? Swordsmen? Future? Respect me and you? Pirates? Boring?"

"Uhmmm… are you saying what you understood or what you couldn't understand?" asked Tashigi as she replied with a question.

"Understood," replied Mellie.

"Hey, it's getting late. How about we clean up the ship and then turn in for the day? We can continue this talk tomorrow," said Smoker.

"Food, I do please?" Mellie requested.

"You want to make dinner?"Tashigi questioned. Mellie nodded and blindly headed off to where she thinks the kitchen was.

"Wait, do you even know where the kitchen is?" asked Tashigi as she ran after Mellie.

"All right, you mongrels get cleaning! We'll leave our ladies to do their stuff!" commanded Smoker to the rest of the crew.

* * *

 ** _Loguetown Marine Ship's Kitchen_**

With Tashigi's help Mellie found the kitchen and started to cook. An hour and a half later…

 ** _Ding!_**

"Finish!" shouted Mellie

In an exasperated voice Tashigi said, "This is a cake Mellie…"

 _"Oui, ces't un gateaux!"_

 _"Tu parler français?"_ asked Tashigi.

 _"Non, non, Tashigi. C'est, tu parles français?"_

"Whatever you know French? How well?" asks Tashigi

"Japanese and French alike," replied Mellie

"I think your French is better though?"

"No. But, thanks!"

"Let me try a bit," said Tashigi as she grabbed a fork and scooped a bit of cream off the cake.

"Well?"

"It's delicious, but why a cake?"

"Celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"Party!"

"Ok, I give up. At least you made enough for everyone."

* * *

 ** _Loguetown Marine Ship's Dining Room_**

" **We want food! We want food!"** chanted the Marines.

 **"SHUT UP!"** screamed Smoker above their chants.

"Guys, quiet. Food done," said Mellie as she walked in with Tashigi and carts filled of sliced up cakes. The marines stopped their chanting at the sight of the delicious looking cakes.

"She wins in the dessert department. Regular cooking she's average, "said Tashigi as she walked in to the dining room, "Also, we ate already so we'll be leaving. Let's go Mellie."

Mellie and Tashigi left the dining room. A few seconds after the two left, the entire dining room was still silent.

"Is the coast clear?" asked a random marine solider.

"I think so," replied a mechanic.

"All right guys, admit it! Who thinks Tashigi likes the girl?"

"I agree! Our tsundere-major likes the new girl!"

"Right!? Tashi looked like she was about to kill her!"

"Now look at them, they even look like sisters the only difference is the hair!"

"And they're both good with swords!"

Smoker, being the grumpy glutton he is like most well-known devil fruit users, ate cakes left and right as the marines were gossiping. That was until someone noticed their captain's antics,

"Oh god, somebody stop captain! There won't be any cake left for us at this rate!"

"No! The cake was a lie!"

"No! The cake can't be a lie!"

* * *

 ** _Loguetown Marine Ship's Open Shower_**

"Is it me or you're just good at everything?" asked Tashigi.

"Thanks, but I not," replied Mellie in slight reluctance as she scrubbed Tashigi's hair.

"By the way do you have siblings?"

"Little sister and little brother," replied Mellie as she rinsed out Tashigi's short hair.

"Names?"

"Sharna and Levynn,"

"Is that why you call yourself Mellie? Mellianna is long,"

"Ummu,"

"You miss them, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know much about you, but… We girls got to stick together. By the way does that mean you don't have any older siblings?"

"Always… wished… older sibling…"

"Hm? You always wished for an older sibling?" Tashigi slightly paused and then asked, "How about I become your older sister?"

"…really?"

"Yeah, it works age wise too!"

"…Okay…Uhm… nee-chan?"

"What Mellie?" Mellie who was just tired and due to the heat of the water collapsed on top of Tashigi and with a mumbling whisper said,

"Thank you, nee-chan…"

"Oi Mellie? You okay? Mellie!"

 _This isn't what I exactly expected but having someone like Tashigi be my older sister. That ain't too bad, I think…_ And Mellie for the second time today lost consciousness.

* * *

"Hey Tashi, is she alright?"

"Yeah! She's okay right Tashigi?"

"She collapsed last night?"

"That's to be expected, I mean she did fall from the sky, fought against pirates, and cooked for more than fifty people,"

The ramblings of a group of men disturbed Mellie's sleep, Mellie who was never really a morning person groaned and was about to scream, when instead,

"Would you guys shut it and leave!?" screamed Tashigi in her place.

The men shouted, "Yes ma'am!" and left.

"Nee chan…Thanks," mumbled Mellie.

"Oh, you woke up… They were all worried about you…"

"It's ok…but, woke me up."

"I know it's a bit rude, but don't call me nee-chan all the time…"

"I know, don't worry about it,"

"You okay?"

"Ummu, tired…But, I'm okay"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I want training…"

"Training?"

"Yeah, I need to be stronger,"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Mellie as she got up. After she climbed out of bed she noticed she was wearing a night gown that would never be in her wardrobe, "My clothes!"

"Ah, sorry. They're mine that I outgrew out of, when I was a kid,"

Mellie, knows that she's really short with a height of 4 feet and 10 inches (official loli height), Tashigi was at least a head taller than her. In fact, Tashigi is tall for a girl. Mellie who already stopped growing was a bit jealous of her height, to say the least. After taking a look around,

"Who's room?"

"Oh, this is my room."

"Where you sleep?"

"I slept in the Captain's room since he had to stay up doing reports,"

"Liar,"

"…Ok, ok, I slept on the floor."

"Sleep with me is okay,"

"Ehhh! That's embarrassing, I already told captain to get another bed in here for you,"

"Awww…"

"You're depressed that I didn't sleep with you, of all things…" Tashigi said as she held her head with a moan.

"Change clothes, you guys uniform."

"You want the marine uniform?"

After some pestering Tashigi came back with one of those Marine uniforms along with the jacket and left saying she wanted to grab something. After changing, Tashigi came back with a sword in her hand and stood with the sword held out for Mellie.

"I'm giving you this sword, it's better for you to have it. By the way my sword is"

"Shigure. And this sword is?"

"It's also one of the O Wazamono, it's called Shizuou. I got it just recently, usually I take away the swords from people who don't deserve them and store the swords I get… but I want you to have it. I mean you're going to need something to train with and use to fight with,"

"This sword, I like it. Shizuou and Shigure, twin sword?"

"No, but apparently their maker named them after his siblings."

"Hehhh…"

 _I never saw this sword in the anime, it looks a bit like Shigure the only difference is the hilt color being blue and the guard being six-pronged. Why does she only use Shigure anyway? And the creator had siblings? I don't think they said anything like that in the anime._

"Well?"

"Nee-chan, thank you," squealed Mellie as she tackle-hugged Tashigi.

"Oi, don't call me nee-chan,"

"Nee-chan time, call you, want to,"

"Alright, let's go to the training room. By the way how did you know the name of my sword?"

"Secret!"

"You have way too many secrets," she responded with her usual sigh.

* * *

 ** _Loguetown Marine Ship Training Room_**

"Hey! It's Tashi and the new girl!"

"Call me Mellie, new girl no!"

"What are you doing here new girl?"

"It's Mellie! And training,"

"Tashi-chan sure, but not you,"

"Hey, why can't she?" asked Tashigi, "She has my approval to train."

"Look Tashi, you're good, but this girl looks as if she never fought."

The other marines all looked at the one marine soldier, with a gaping face,

"You didn't see her yesterday?"

"Dude, she punched the ocean!"

"Mihawk acknowledged her,"

"She took down some pirates!"

The one being pummeled with replies says, "Alright, alright, everyone seems to say you have skills, I want to see it for myself."

"Name?" asked Mellie.

"Hey it's rude to ask one's name without giving theirs."

"Oi, my name is Mellie, and I said it before."

"Yeah, yeah, new girl. The name is Pierce, and we'll be using real swords,"

"Yo Pierce! You cray cray," shouted a random marine.

"Its fine," interrupted Mellie, "Tashigi, Shizuou right?"

"I guess…" replied Tashigi, "But…"

"Don't worry,"

"Oh, you should worry new girl. I'm the next best after Tashi-chan," Pierce proclaimed.

"Ok, quit it with that nickname," retorted Tashigi.

"Aww, why not Tashi-chan?"

With a voice of anger and melancholy, "That's _it I hate your attitude…"_

"Did you say something new girl?"

 _"Shit head, dumbass, bastard... You're the first person in the world to have made me curse so much, you are dead meat,"_ replied Mellie with a maniacal evil look on her face that spelled demon. In fact Mellie, doesn't get angry easily, this isn't even her full anger and she's not exactly raging either. Truth be told, Mellie normally gets along with anyone she meets but she hates people who are full of themselves and those who like to tease especially when they won't go down a notch on their cocky attitude if they're being asked to. Though, Mellie herself can be full of it too, she will admit that, and knows when to not act full of it.

"Yeah… New girl. Not like you can do much," stuttered Pierce.

"Fear?" questioned Mellie with a softer look but still with the cunning smile on her face.

"No, now bring it," he stated now with confidence .

A circle formed around the two as they stood about five meters apart. The two unsheathed their swords, for the first time unsheathing her new sword, Mellie, took notice of the blade. _Indeed it's similar to Shigure. Is it me I think I see some stains, patterns on it?_ Mellie who was fascinated with her new sword did not hear the word start or the fact that Pierce already started charging at her, sword raised.

"Your loss, new girl! You're not even looking at your opponent!"

"No, it's you," said Mellie from behind Pierce as she used the back of her sword and knocked his back forcing him to crash into the floor and losing consciousness.

"What the? Did anyone see that?"

Tashigi realized that no one saw what had transpired except her. _Did no one see that? All she did was step to the side, moved forward a bit, and struck him from behind. Her strength is a bit questionable though, hopefully his back is alright._

"Someone take him to the medical ward," ordered Smoker as he popped right next to Tashigi.

"Captain, when did you get here?" asked Tashigi.

"I was here the whole time,"

"And so?"

"She's good, she might be better than you, physically. Sword-wise you're still the better swordsman,"

"Thank you captain. Alright everyone disperse! Mellie come with me,"

After everyone continued with what they were doing Mellie walked up to Tashigi and asked,

"Something up?"

"I want you to be my sparring partner from now on,"

"What sparring?"

"You're training with me,"

"Oh, gotcha, well then let's go,"

"First we're having some lunch though,"

"Yay, food!" Mellie cheered with glee.

As they ate some sandwiches they watched some of the other soldiers in the room and commented about how the other soldiers were fighting. After finishing up the sandwiches that Tashigi apparently made for the two of them Tashigi asked Mellie to follow her to the corner of the room. Then, all of a sudden, Tashigi pulled out Shigure and swung at Mellie.

"Oi, Tashigi! What are you doing!?"

"This is your training,"

"Kill me close,"

"Ok, maybe that was a bit dangerous. I will grab some shinais then,"

"Kendo?"

"Oh you know kendo?" Tashigi asked as she grabbed some bamboo swords from a barrel.

"A little," replied Mellie, it's not totally true though. Mellie has never done kendo but she knows the rules after watching several kendo animes, so it would be a little right?

"Well we can't since we don't have the proper equipment. Like I said we're just going to be sparring," she said and tossed a sword at Mellie.

After catching the sword, "Very well, but what's sparring?"

"Attacking, duh, is it that you don't know the meaning of sparring in your language, uhm what was it English?"

"Ummu,"

"In French, I think its _spar_?"

"Oh, I see. English s _par,_ same French _spar_."

"Ehh, they're the same?"

"Can be,"

"Well I guess with you I'll be learning a lot," she said with a tiny smirk as she backed away a bit, "On the count of 3! 1, 2, 3, begin!"

" _Start! I mean_ Start!"

The two girls charged as soon as they both announced their own way to commence the fight. Tashigi closed in with her head lowered, the same movement that Mellie used yesterday. Mellie took note of that and decided to block the side swing by keeping the sword straightforward and against Tashigi's swing direction. Boy, was Mellie wrong, Tashigi's sword a split second later changed diagonally matching Mellie's swing. Mellie noticed the sword but was too slow to react to it, instead she was shocked once again as her shinai cut through Tashigi's, rather than bouncing off of each other.

"Eh?" said Tashigi in surprise.

"I'm sorry, maybe strength too much?" _Daheck, that was not supposed to happen shinais get splintered after multiple uses. But it just smashed in one hit? How many times stronger am I?_

"You're kidding,"

"No, but try tiny strength?"

"Sure,"

After Tashigi grabbed another shinai the two girls continued sparring, this time without Tashigi's shinai breaking. After several rounds it was proven that Tashigi was obviously the better swordsmen in terms of skills. The first round was Mellie's win as she had the strength to overpower Tashigi and was also able to smash apart the bamboo sword, quite easily. The last four rounds all went to Tashigi with her experience as a swordsman and her superior reflexes. After they finished sparring they decided to wrap up and go take a shower before having dinner.

* * *

 ** _Loguetown Marine Ship's Open Shower_**

Mellie headed towards the shower room first as Tashigi wanted to report to Smoker about Mellie's skills and yesterday's report. As she entered into the shower Mellie thought over as to her new life in the Pirate Era.

 _God, day one met Don Kreig though they were weak and I didn't see him but… Meeting Mihawk that's a bit crazy… Oh and I took someone down, good thing I used the blunt side. I don't wanna think what would've happened if I ended up killing someone. Don't forget you now have a reliable older sister and she's one of your favorite characters._ A slight pause later… _Wait? Reliable? Isn't Tashigi clumsy? One of those typical klutzy characters? I haven't seen her trip or lose her glasses yet. Speaking of which her glasses were on the whole time when we took a shower last night…Right?_

"Mellie you here! **Kyahh!** "

 ** _SLAMMM! CLANK!_**

 _Okay, phew…Tashigi is always supposed to be clumsy, a typical dojiko. Well, Tashigi is still reliable regardless of how much of a klutz she is._

"Ahmm, Mellie help?"

"Ah, nee-chan sorry. And sorry again," replied Mellie as she came rushing out of the shower to the changing room. There in the changing room was Tashigi sprawled on the floor, seemingly tangled with clothes and towels.

"Heh?"

"Ack, don't just stand there! Help me!"

 _Okay, so maybe she's not totally reliable, but she is responsible._ Mellie then helped Tashigi out of her mess and after they finished showering and putting on their clothes they went to the dining room.

* * *

 ** _G5 Marine Ship's Dining Room_**

As the two walked towards the door they heard whispers and scrambling.

"Quick, guys they're here,"

"Everything ready?"

"All set,"

Mellie, could already guess what it is, in fact it seems typical. _It's the usual new mate celebration._ On the other hand, Tashigi seemed confused. _What in Roger's name is going on?_ Mellie who could guess what Tashigi was thinking, said,

"Enjoy,"

"Enjoy what?"

Mellie ignoring Tashigi's question opened the door,

" **SURPRISE!** "

"What are you guys doing?" asked Tashigi.

"Major we wanted to celebrate for our new recruit, Mellie!"

"We felt bad that she overworked herself for us yesterday with those delicious cakes,"

"We decided to have a party for new girl," said a familiar voice. In fact, it was Pierce, "Here, uhm…That is I'm here to apologize for this morning. Sorry,"

"Thank you Pierce, but don't worry," replied Mellie, "Are you dere perhaps?"

"What? Damn no new girl! I am not dere! Damn you bitch,"

"Yah, _I definitely hate you! You douchebag!"_ Mellie jokingly said in English.

"I don't know what you said in your damn language, but I'm gonna guess it was something insulting!"

"Correct!"

"You piss me off!"

"Yes, yes,"

Mellie then decided to go talk to Tashigi who has just been sitting at a table drinking the whole time… After a closer look, Mellie noticed something out of place with the drink, _wait is that sake?_

"Oi, who Tashigi drink sake!" shouted Mellie.

" **EHHH?** " screamed the marines.

"Oh shit, Tashigi is drinking?"

"Not good!"

"Someone knock her out!"

After the whole Tashigi drinking commotion, Smoker who was just smoking like usual helped Mellie carry Tashigi to their room.

"Thanks Captain,"

"Oi brat, you don't need to call me captain,"

"Why? Me join you, right?"

"Yeah, but you're not part of the marines yet, even if you are wearing a uniform,"

"Yes, yes… Oi, uhm leave here?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because I'm changing Tashigi's clothes! Leave, you pervert, not good!"

It took a few seconds for it to click in Smoker's head but once he figured out what Mellie was saying he left.

" _Thank you Captain!"_

"I know what you said, but isn't that Japanese,"

"No, English, Japanese sound English sometimes,"

"Interesting," replied Smoker as he left the room.

After some clothes struggles and finally successfully switching Tashigi's clothes to a pair of pajamas, Mellie went towards the window. A picturesque view of stars, in fact it was a clear view of the Milky Way and the countless many stars lighting up the night sky.

"This world's stars are the same as my world's stars, but here, this world's stars are definitely prettier…"whispered Mellie.

"That was perfect, and what did you mean by that the stars here are prettier? Accha, did something happen during that party?" asked Tashigi as she clung onto her head from the hangover.

"That was quick, you drank sake,"

"Ehh, I drank sake? I'm sorry I ruined that welcome party,"

"It's okay, it was fun," _I never was a party person anyway…_

"So what did you mean by the stars here are definitely prettier, it sounded like you saw them already?"

"You found out?"

"What? Okay, you have to spit everything out now,"

"Who gave you blanket?"

"Captain right? But wait…How did you know I didn't sleep with one before?"

"Buu buu, me. Remember, you liar, sleep on floor. Weird I know?"

"Ehh, it was you?"

* * *

 ** _The Night Before_**

 _Ack, I didn't know I'd be that tired and that was embarrassing to fall asleep in the shower!_

 _Now where am I?_ Mellie took a look around and noticed Tashigi sleeping against the wall on the floor holding Shigure in her arms and took another glance around and found herself in Tashigi's room. _I'm in Tashigi's room and the way she's sleeping is a bit similar to Zoro's, better not tell her that even if they haven't met. Damn, she should be cold!_ Mellie, worried about Tashigi, left the room and looked around the ship, found some blankets in the medical ward and brought one back over to Tashigi. _Now that that's done, what time is it by the way?_ Mellie looked for a clock this time, _1 o'clock damn uhm how much sleep is that? Ok so three hours, that's not a lot… I'll go back to sleep before any of them wake up._ Mellie decided to go out onto the deck of the ship to see the mess they had made. _Oh yeah, they were cleaning up here, well they didn't really clean up that well. Guess I should've helped…_ Mellie finished looking around the deck, then decided to look up and see if the stars here to see if they were any different than the ones she normally saw.

" _Oh my god," then again I'm not religious…_

* * *

That's right, the night before, Mellie had already seen the stars in the world of One Piece. She was jealous, anxious, and yet enjoyed the stars. Mellie was jealous of this world's stars; they're the same stars, only they shined more brightly like no other stars she has ever seen and they did not outshine the other stars. There was no star less brighter than another by a bit, in other words the magnitude of the stars are not that far off from each other or was it their luminosity? Regardless Mellie was overcome with envy and anger, envious of the stars in this world and anger towards the place where she lived. Mellie lived near the state of New York the east coast of the United States. New York, especially New York City is known for its lights being on practically all night. In fact, this is where her anger is directed towards, New York City in general. New York City is a place for her to despise, the horrible city smell, and the lights left on all night just ruins nature. Pollution both in the air and sky, air pollution and light pollution. The fact that she even has to go to New York City just for some family reunion irks her, although it's nice to see some relatives the fact they're always held in New York City just pisses her off. New York has its ups and downs, Mellie does not see why people love the city besides the fact that there are limitless amount of stores. In Mellie's eyes, and her siblings they all hate New York City maybe its cause they hate shopping, the long ride to get there, and the pollution. Regardless the Varston kids hate New York City to a certain extent. Mellie hates New York City for all of the above.

Finishing her fascination and enjoyable view of the stars and the close to full moon Mellie went back in to find it was 4 o'clock and decided to hit the sheets.

* * *

"Yesterday, looked at stars,"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how you said that one long sentence correctly."

"No, easy words,"

"Really?"

"Sing,"

"Me?"

"Dummy, me. You go to sleep,"

"You can sing? Are you trying to make me go back to sleep?"

Mellie pushed Tashigi back onto the bed and walked back to the lonely window in the room and started to sing,

 _Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku  
Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke_

 _Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau  
Hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

 _Yozora ni suikomareru  
Ikusen no matataki  
Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu you ni  
Kono uta ni noseru ne  
Egao no tane wo  
Itsuka anata ga hana wo sakase masu you ni_

 _Yozora ni uta wo nosete  
Chiisana mahou kakeru  
Zutto hitori de kurushima nai de hoshii no  
Hoshizora wo miagete  
Negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu you ni_

 _Hoshizora wo miagete  
Negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu you ni_

"Mellie…that song… was beautiful…but it was entirely in Japanese…" said Tashigi as she fell asleep.

"Of course, silly…"

* * *

 **Quote Comment:** The Kingdom Heart II quote by Kairi so fits here, as Mellie said the stars in the One Piece world are the same as the ones on Earth. In fact, what if the world of One Piece is a planet somewhere in our Milky Way Galaxy? Just kidding. Really though, all the worlds share the one same sky? Not really true since One Piece has Skypeia but meh it's still part of the sky and so are the stars. Gotta do the Cake Lie thing :P

 **Trivia:** Obviously it has to do with the song Melllie sang. What is the name of the song? Where is it from? Who is the character/singer?  
The answer to last chapter's question was MÄR Heaven otherwise known as Marchen Awakens Romance. The main character Ginta had terrible eye sight and poor physical capabilities but as soon as he fell into the world of Mar his glasses weren't needed and he was able to do a lot just by getting to another world.

 **Author's Thoughts:** Holy shit this was long, I was writing this during my hiatus by the way, back in 2014. This is also the most I've written and this is only chapter 3 (make that chapter 2), and more than 4,500. Woot! People there are no yuri/yaoi-scenes, h-scenes, or romance. If I tried to write something romantic I'll seriously kill myself before I write a romance story.

Also I made Pierce at the top of my head because I wanted someone there to be a jerk and decided that someone is going to be calling her new girl and so I made that person have an attitude. I also remember Tashi being a nickname given to Tashigi frequently, I don't remember if they used that in the real works though so I was like, what if Tashigi doesn't like that nickname and hence Pierce was made. He won't do much to the plot but he will show up again at some point. I'm just writing with the flow…

 **Author's note:** Actually I could've stopped this right after Mellie fainted in the bath but apparently it wouldn't have fit my word quota. It was also because I did not want to end with her fainting twice in a row, this was back in the old story for The Two Faced Girl from Another World. In other words, I ended up going overboard. What are your opinions? Should I have split this chapter into three? Two? Or leave it at this length? If I had split the chapter their titles would also seem more relevant.

For those of you who read my original I had to fix some stuff up (well more of a lot), if you didn't catch them good... XD

Please tell me if you do not want these extra sections, I will delete them… But I'm going to still keep them as reference.


	3. Phase 3: Three Swords too Many

To those who have read the Two Faced Girl from Another World this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for a year. I am deeply sorry to those who waited DX

* * *

 **Phase 3: Three Swords too Many**

* * *

" _A secret makes a woman, woman." –Vermouth (Detective Conan)_

 _"_ _What's with all these cliché scenes!?"_

* * *

 ** _Loguetown_**

By morning at around eight, the G5 Marines made their way to Loguetown. Mellie, at this time, was awake sticking her head out the window, letting the wind carry her free flowing hair. Currently, she was being pestered by Tashigi about last night's event and was being cautioned about sticking her head out the window, but quickly gave up as they reached port. Mellie was just admiring Loguetown, and the wind of course. _That's right, Loguetown, the town of beginnings_ _and ends; the place where Gol D. Roger was born and executed; the island before the entrance of the Grand Line. Actually…I think I'm a bit too_ _calm about this entire situation. I mean, I'm in another world, and I'm not even the least bit worried when I should be. I'm joining the Marines which equals going to war. And shouldn't marines be worried about age too? I know in the United States you normally have to be at least seventeen, but they normally don't send them out to fight. Am I an exception or does this world really not care about how old you are as long as you can fight? For Christ's sake! Luffy, Nami, and Usopp are my age, and Chopper is like ten? By the way, is it Gold Roger or Gol D. Roger?_

"Mellie? Come on, we're getting off!" shouted Tashigi, interrupting Mellie's thoughts.

"Okay!" replied Mellie as she left her spot near the window. She then stuck her hands in her pockets, a habit of hers, almost crushing the glasses that she forgot she had left in her pants. _Crap! What do I do with these? These_ _were expensive as hell!_ The gray pair of glasses were likable even though she didn't need them anymore. She barely wore them, as she tended to not wear glasses when she games or reads. Then again, if she wasn't such a shut in and gamer, she'd probably have worn them more often besides at school. Mellie also did not like the fact how expensive and useless they were in this situation. _Speaking of school, today, Dad would have went back to work, and, usually, I'd be cramming homework for the new week..._

"Mellie, is something the matter?" asked Tashigi, once again interrupting Mellie's thoughts.

"My glasses, too strong" Mellie replied, terribly to say the least.

"Ehh? That's not good! Well, I was gonna go do some errands and you don't have to go to base until another few hours. So, how about we do some shopping?"

"Uhmm… I hate shopping."

"Oh, no, my kind of shopping is different."

"Whatever you say…"

With reluctance, Mellie tied up her hair in her usual ponytail and left the room, almost forgetting Shizuou in the process. _Seriously who forgets stuff so easily!? My memory has a superb pre…precognitive process? But I always forget things when my hair isn't up… Did I even use the word precognitive right?_ She thought to herself as she grabbed for her sword.

* * *

As Mellie exited the ship, Tashigi came up to her.

"That's a good idea to bring your sword. You never know what situations you will get into," she commented.

"By the way, where we going?" Mellie asked

"Sword shop, I'm getting Shigure sharpened,"

"How long Shigure sharpen?"

"Usually a few hours, I'm picking Shigure up after I drop you at base,"

 _So... Wait! We're going to be meeting the Straw hats today? That was quick… Let's say my first day is when Luffy got Sanji. I can assume that the second day would be the stuff with Nami and Arlong, and today is the third day. Actually, that seems about right. Wait, how do they tell the date in this world?_

"Uhm, what today?"

"Huh? Oh, today is _" replied Tashigi. ... _Wait... Da heck!? Did she say something without actually saying anything?_

"What you say?" Mellie asked in a shocked voice.

"Today is _"

"And I said what you say?"

"Mellie, I already told you, today is _"

"You not saying date,"

"I said the date three times already,"

"Write,"

Tashigi used her feet to make marks in the ground, and Mellie took a look, but for some reason, all she saw were scribbles. What Mellie saw was not even kanji, and Mellie's parents had forced her to take two years of some sort of random Chinese program, which she was still practicing until she got sent to the world of One Piece. In other words, thanks to Chinese, technically Mandarin, Mellie recognized lots of the common kanji like numbers, elements, and directions. What Tashigi wrote was like black scribbles done by a kid in her head.

"Tashigi, what you write?"

"I wrote today's date, like you asked, _"

"Uhm, strange, can't hear and can't see date…"

"Are you making fun of me?" Tashigi threatened in a questioning voice.

 _Oh shit...she's mad! But I'm telling the truth..._

"Really, believe me nee-chan..." begged Mellie,

"If you say it like that... Fine, I'll believe you... Just this once,"

"Ah, nee-chan tsundere?"

"What the heck are you saying? And do you even know what that means?" Tashigi stuttered, flushed with embarrassment.

 _Love flag gettou! Attempt to get the harem ending. First conquer the tsundere. Wait a sec... I'm not gay! And, no, I'm not heading down the yuri path! This isn't some sort of gal-game!_ _What on Earth am I thinking! Well, I guess that means she didn't hear what I called Pierce last night… Wait, would she even be considered tsundere? Sharna was definitely one, but Tashigi is more of gender issues? A feminist? Whatever, I guess I'll label her as the clumsy senpai for now…_

* * *

The two continued their walk downtown, that was, until Mellie noticed something familiar in one of the windows they passed by. Right, it was something Mellie recognized… It was her red-black backpack that she used to use when she was in grade school.

"Tashigi, wait!" She shouted.

"What is it, Mellie?" asked Tashigi as she stopped.

Ignoring the question, Mellie dashed into what would be an antique shop, looking for the owner of the shop. In the corner was an old man reading a book, and the man looked up due to the sound of the closing door.

"Is something the matter, miss?"

"This bag, where you get?" Mellie asked as she gasped for breath.

"Bag? You mean this?" asked the store keeper as he walked over and picked up the bag, "To be honest, I don't recognize it. Take it. I sell antiques, not bags."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, but please leave before someone mistakes you for being a thief. Hohoho," laughed the old man. _He sounds like Santa...and he said something about a thief?_ Mellie bowed and went back out to Tashigi, though Mellie herself was actually a bit displeased as she didn't take a good look at the antiques on display. Mellie hates when she's rushed and doesn't get to finish looking at exhibits, and it's the same in this case. She really wanted to look at what the shop had in store for her.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Tashigi interrogated.

"Secret!"

"Seriously, what's with you and secrets?"

Mellie ignored the question and went back to her thoughts as she slung the bag over her shoulder and took a look at the inside of the straps. On one strap was MELLIANNA. The other strap read VARSTON. Quite frankly, Mellie was shocked since it really _was_ her bag, it was a spur of the moment for her to have noticed the bag and go in the shop to ask about it, but it was still actually her bag. Back when Mellie was in first grade, her teacher decided to go and convince the kids, including Mellie, to write their names on their bag so they wouldn't lose them. Mellie did not like that, and it was also because her name was too long to fit across the bag. Her teacher then gave Mellie the idea to write her first and last name on the straps, though it was Mellie's own decision to write it on the inward side. _The million dollar question: how did it get here?_

"Hey, this has your name on it," said Tashigi as she interrupted Mellie's thoughts.

"What? You read this?"

"Of course I can read it! That's how we write," replied Tashigi, "When you get to base, you have to take a written exam and a physical exam before you get your license. We already told them to have someone read it for you. To be honest, I think you will have lots of problems with the written exam."

 _Judging by what Tashigi said, basically they write in the alphabet and speak in Japanese? Then again, that actually might be true. I mean if you look at the maps, and wanted posters they are written in English… Weird? Guess I won't need a translator for that exam,_ she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Mellie! You said we had to do something about your glasses."

 _Oh, so glasses first…_ Mellie thought as they walked into a glasses store. Finding that conversing about lenses was complicated, Mellie allowed Tashigi to do all the talking about the replacement of the lenses. For a while, it looked as if Tashigi and the storekeeper were in some sort of disagreement about something. _Did they notice that the lenses are advanced or something? Oh, please, just give my glasses back, and my old lenses…_ Several minutes later, Mellie got her glasses back with lenses that had no strength to them and a small case for her old ones. It took a while since the storekeeper wanted to buy them, but then Tashigi did something, and they gave up. Mellie threw the case into her bag without any regards for it and then placed her glasses on.

"You look cute," complimented Tashigi

"Thanks…" replied Mellie in her usual reluctance with her head looking towards the ground.

"Well then, onto the sword shop!"

The duo left the store and continued down the street, looking more so like siblings, both with a sword on their sides and glasses.

* * *

"We're here!" Tashigi yelled out.

In front of them was the weapon shop, and frankly, Mellie was not the least bit interested, well, besides a quick look at the Sandai Kitetsu. _Let's make sure it's in this shop, just in case._ While Tashigi went to turn in her Shigure for the works, Mellie went towards the 50,000 berries katana barrels and tried to find Sandai Kitetsu. As soon as she reached for the first sword she touched had instantly given her an ominous feeling. As much of a coincidence it was, the sword was, in fact, Sandai Kitetsu. Mellie recognized its red sheath. Not wanting Tashigi or the owner to notice, she pulled the katana a little ways out of its sheath to take a glance at its edge. The beautiful purple flame-like markings on its edge already gave a scary vibe in the anime, but the sword itself in real life gave a more definite chill. _Man, it's pretty for something cursed. Too bad it belongs with Zoro…_

Finished with admiring Zoro's future sword, Mellie looked around and spotted an out of place sword on one of the stands as if it was not for sale. The sword was straight, straight like a long sword and had a red orchid sheath with a light blue hilt and a light pink tassel attached. The sword itself reminded her of the sword kept in her Uncle's basement. _According to him, he said it was a Chinese sword called a jian? Well, the color scheme for this sword is very awkward… The one Uncle had had a reddish brown hilt and sheath along with a red tassel._ Mellie decided to take the sword off its stand, unsheathed it, and swung it. That's when things started to go a bit crazy…

"Hey, Mellie, is it me or is it starting to get cold?" asked Tashigi as she walked up to Mellie, finished with her business.

As soon as Tashigi joined Mellie, snow started to fall within the shop. _Wait, there's snow inside here!?_ The owner rushed towards the duo.

"Miss, were you the one who swung that sword?" questioned the storekeeper.

"Uhm, yes?" Mellie replied, tilting her head in response.

"The sword is supposed to make snow fall, but no one believed me. Haha! Yes!"

"This sword is supposed to make snow?" questioned Tashigi.

"Yes, but the sword's ability is not only snow, but ice as well, and those abilities only come forth in the hands of whom the sword considers as its master."

"In other words, the sword picked Mellie. By the way, I've never seen this sword before." Tashigi said as she placed her hand on it, "What's it called? It's not even in my catalogue, and this sword has such an amazing ability…"

"The sword is called Yuki…" _Oh god, please not Yukianesa! I've had enough with the ice car spamming!_ "...hana," The storekeeper finished.

This time Mellie was the one to ask, "Flower? Rose-flower flower?"

"Yes, the sword is Yukihana, and…"

"Oh no, I almost forgot! Sorry Mellie, but you will have to get to the base by yourself. You just keep going down the street until you see the Marine symbol."

"Where are you going, Tashigi?"

"I have to go run some errands for Captain, and I also forgot to bring a replacement sword while I wait for Shigure. By the way, you also have five hundred thousand berries thanks to the bounty of the pirate you took down. Just tell them to send the bill to headquarters," explained Tashigi as she ran out of the shop.

" _And she left… I didn't even catch all of that, something about pirate bounty and five hundred thousand berries? Marine symbol?"_

The shop owner overheard the amount and thought to himself. _Five hundred thousand berries? I should make her buy Yukihana for that much._

"Miss, by all means I want you to have Yukihana, but you will have to pay five hundred thousand berries,"

"Hey, hey, Sandai Kitetsu fifty thousand berries. Yukihana one hundred thousand."

 _How does she know I put Kitetsu there? Maybe…_

"Very well, but is there anything else you'd be interested in?"

* * *

On one hand, Mellie knew this shop owner _Ippon Matsu was it?_ wanted her money. But after finding Yukihana, she wanted to see what other swords the shop had and decided to take his offer in finding some other swords and handed Yukihana to him. Mellie decided that since she still had four hundred thousand left, she might as well look at the 75 thousand belli swords. The swords that had that amount were either on display or all in an offside, single barrel. None of the ones on display grabbed her attention, so she poked around in the barrel. Once again, she found another sword that was not a katana. _Seriously, what am I? A unique sword magnet?_

Mellie took out the sword and unsheathed it from its black sheath, and what she saw was a beautiful, slightly curved blade that was completely pitched black. The sword itself seems to be a mix of a dagger and sword due to how the black colored hand guard and hilt was positioned like a normal sword but was surprisingly light despite its length. _A normal sword of this length would require two hands, but I can easily swing this with just one hand._ Mellie decided to position it in a reverse grip and pulled a few swings for a feel, realizing that bringing back the swing was difficult and not effective. The swing itself was fine but the after effects of the swing were, to say the least, uncomfortable. The reason Mellie had difficulties with holding the sword was due to the assumption of it being edged only on one side. In fact, the sword was dual edged just like Yukihana. It took Mellie a couple of more swings before she noticed the other edge. _Oh, great, so I'm a unique dual edged weapon magnet._

The sword in Mellie's hands was beautiful, but Mellie was unsure as to what type of sword it was. Giving up on trying to figure out its type, Mellie put it to the side and looked in the barrel once more. There, she found something hidden under the rest of the swords. Perfectly placed at the bottom of the barrel was a dagger. Mellie, curiosity piqued with interest, pulled the dagger out from the mass of swords. Out came a sheath entirely gold colored. " _Hopefully not real gold."_ Mellie hoped, already have taken note of the awkwardly shaped sheath and braced herself. Once again, she came face to face with the color black, only this time there was blood stains.

 _"_ _Ack!"_ Mellie screeched as she unintentionally dropped the dagger. Doing so was a dangerous act, as the dagger almost pierced through her shoes and possibly her foot, but by the devil's luck, that did not happen. Otherwise our heroine would have been terribly handicapped. When the metal met the floor, Ippon Matsu went rushing with Yukihana in hand.

"Is something the matter?" he asked and that's when he noticed the dagger stuck between the floorboards, "That's… How dare you pull that dagger out! I purposely hid it!"

"But, weird, hiding that sword!"

"That sword is cursed! Just like the Kitetsus, only this curse is terrible and quite permanent. You already saw its blood stained blade, right?"

"Um…" _Something about a curse and Kitetsu?_

"Once you have seen its blade, you are cursed, and have to have the sword on you. If you are not with the sword on the thirteenth day of separation, you will die as an empty, dried corpse. Thank god you screamed or you might not have taken the sword with you and died without me knowing you had the curse inflicted on you."

 _Thirteen days? Die? Corpse? Tashigi! I need your help here!_ "Um, curse, okay? This sword's name and this sword?" asked Mellie as she tried to stay calm and picked up the supposed cursed dagger and the beautiful sword that had been put to the side.

"That accursed dagger is Chitetsu," replied Ippon Matsu in disgust, "As for that other sword… Hm! You! What are you!? That is another cursed sword, Kuroyami! You will die with that sword in the bloodiest and darkest situations! You are doomed! Two cursed swords! You are so unlucky and it will all be my fault! You don't even look like a swordsman!"

 _Oh my god, did he say that that beautiful sword was cursed? I can see Chitetsu being cursed, but Kuroyami!? No way! Its blade is too beautiful, it can't be cursed! And unlcuky? I bet he said I'm the unluckiest person in the world or something? I'm a magnet to curses and unique dual edged swords! Such misfortune! I've always wanted to say that, but, seriously, this is pretty messed up…_ The two swords in her hand felt heavy, it was as if it was all a lost cause and that she was destined to die. Chitetsu is a sword that she must have at all times despite the fact that Mellie did not actually want it. She could feel some sort of blood lust from it. As for Kuroyami, she badly wanted it and felt as if the sword was not cursed, but lonely. In fact, she wished that their supposed curses were switched. After some careful thoughts, Mellie decided to take them both despite the fact that her death was seemingly guaranteed. Instead, Mellie took the situation a bit more positively, hoping that Kuroyami was not cursed and that she would find a way to dispel the curse from Chitetsu.

"How remove Chitetsu's curse?"

"You're in luck, but it's really hard. I've heard that few have survived and separated from this sword. But, the first way is to kill one hundred thousand people."

"One hundred thousand?!"

"That's right. And I know for a fact you're not the type to kill someone, so it's unlikely that you'll break the curse that way."

"Another!"

"In total, there are three ways to break the curse. The second way is to make the sword acknowledge you and satisfy it through countless battles. The amount varies, so basically you fight until it accepts you. How can you tell it accepts you? When the bloodstains you see disappear. But apparently, the one who sees the bloodstains are the only ones who can see it. Once the curse is placed, no one else can be under its curse, "

"Last?" _I think I got the gist for the second way…_

"This one is actually the riskiest one. Destroy the sword."

"Destroy? Why risky?"

"No one dares to do it, because what if the curse won't be lifted? Past owners tried to break the curse through the first two ways. However, there's the saying that they have tried to destroy it, but the sword is indestructible or that the sword somehow comes back repaired. One other rumor is that destroying the sword actually kills the cursed. If I was cursed, I'd try to go with the second way, and you should do the same, Miss."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You can take the cursed swords for free, but you still have to pay for Yukihana."

"I know, send two hundred thousand berries."

"Miss, you only had to pay one hundred."

"Kuroyami no curse and info, bill marine," Mellie decided to write on a random scrap of paper she found with her name and signature on it along with the number 200,000 berries to Ippon Matsu and handed it to him. _Just in case, he bills a bit more… I hope it goes through though. I'm not even officially part of the marines yet…_

"Alright, but please don't die. …And you should work on your speech."

* * *

Fastening her three new swords to her side and exiting the store, Mellie realized something. W _hat person has four swords!?_ Mellie stood out like a sore thumb with four swords of various sizes at her side and an out of place backpack. Fretting over how she looked, Mellie then noticed a clock in a random store that read 10:30. _Oh snap! I have to get there before 11! Down which street?_ Mellie decided to go towards the opposite street from where she and Tashigi came from only to realize that she actually went backwards and was back at the antique shop again. _Wrong way! And goddamn it, I never knew I would actually get lost this easily! The roofs look all the same! And that sounds like something Zoro would say!_ Speaking of the green-haired marimo he sneezed and that was right when he was lost himself and finds himself with a certain raven haired girl with some groceries standing against men twice her size. Mellie ran back in the other direction, passing the glasses store and sword shop again. Finally reaching the marine base, Mellie made yet another flashy entrance. Or would it be exit? As she charged towards the door, she was about to reach for the door knob, but that's when the door swung in her face.

 ** _WHACK!_**

 _"_ _Owww!"_ shouted Mellie. _You kidding me? The old door slamming? What's with all these cliché scenes!?_

"Sorry, miss, you okay?" said a tall man with something akin to a cowboy hat as he pulled Mellie up.

"It's okay, was in a hurry," _Do I know him? He looks strangely familiar...and you don't just pick someone up! You're supposed to allow them to pull themselves up!_

"Daddy!" shouted a girl of about five years dressed in frills. _Seriously, even she looks familiar… Argh, I'll think about it later._

"Sorry, and excuse me!" apologized Mellie as she left the father and daughter duo and entered the base.

* * *

"Finally, you're here," said a man who was in a rolling chair turned towards the wall. "A minute later and I would have left Varston."

The man turned around, "Welcome to Loguetown's marine base!"

"Captain Smoker!" Mellie said with a raised voice and saluted.

"Not yet, and don't salute me! Speaking of which, this is actually my office. You have to go around if you want to get to where you want."

"Ehh! I'm very sorry, excuse me!"

"Hold on a minute," said Smoker in a gruff voice as he tossed a bag over to Mellie, "here's five hundred thousand for the bounty you took down."

Mellie who barely caught it replied, "No, no, 300 me get. Tashigi say me bill marines. Ippon Matsu gets 200."

"Ippon Matsu? The sword guy? Are those three new swords hanging there from him?"

"Yes,"

"Hmph, are you trying to be that Roronoa bounty hunter?"

"No, Roronoa three swords. Here, four swords,"

"Ain't that a bit much? Three swords is already ridiculous, but four? A bit insane aren't ya?" said Smoker as he slightly paused, "Wait, how do you know he has three swords?"

"Hi-mi-tsu!" Mellie replied with her usual catchphrase as she sneakingly took four hundred thousand berries out of the bag, since she thought one hundred would be enough.

"Are you trying to piss me off here!?"

"Nope. After all, captain piss off by someone new today. Soon," _That's right, Luffy, and then you'll chase him to the ends of Raftel…Probably…_

"Whatever, get going! Aren't you gonna be late?"

Mellie looked at the clock that read 11:05 and screamed in despair, "I'm late! See you later Captain!" and ran out the door.

Smoker than decided to leave for his usual, capture some rookie patrol, and that's when he noticed several hundreds of thousands of berries left right on his desk. _That brat!_

* * *

Mellie made it to the other side of the building, turned back, and sighed with relief that Smoker didn't go into his smoke form to chase after her, after pulling that somewhat unnerving of a stunt.

"You're late recruit!" boomed a marine superior.

"I'm really, really, sorry sir," Mellie apologized frantically. Another thing about Mellie, she hates disappointing people, especially those with authorities like teachers. However, it's another habit of hers; being late has always been an issue for Mellie. In fact, Mellie expected that she would have straightened herself out and make some better habits as a marine.

"Now that you're finally here, get in line with the rest of the recruits!" he commanded.

Mellie entered the building to see six other new recruits, all males, in line and they were snickering. Mellie raised her eyebrow a bit at their attitude, but joined in line with them. The marine superior walks in,

"First, fill out this registration form! If you have any questions, just ask me or the two proctors over there," he said as he handed out the papers.

Mellie took a look at the form and to her relief, it was in English, and filled it out except for the part that said address, birth year, and date. After all, it's not like she really lived here, and if she wrote her birth year things might get messy, and the date to boot it's not like she can even figure it out. Mellie did notice something like a calendar but every number, year, and month is scribbled out, as if this world doesn't even want her to find out what day or any day is for the matter. Mellie handed the form in, but the marine superior looked at her with a menacing stare after looking at the form, but then sighed as if he gave up. It took another five minutes before the rest handed in their forms, and Mellie had to wonder what the holdup was. _It shouldn't take that long to fill out a piece of paper!_ Mellie found this ridiculous as she's usually the last one to finish filling out the forms on the standardized tests.

"Now then, there are two exams you must take before we allow you to join and you must pass them both in order to join. The first one is a physical examination, after that will be a test," the marine superior explained as he walked back and forth in front of them.

At the word test, everyone groaned including Mellie herself. Even if Tashigi had already told her about the exam, the thought of still taking a test in a pirate world made Mellie slightly disappointed. She was actually hoping to avoid as much written work as possible. The marine superior took the seven recruits to what would possibly be the gym. Entering the room, Mellie took note of the stench of sweat and the fact that weights were littered all over the room not placed on their proper racks.

"Before we begin, we'll be taking your body measurements!"

At those words the other recruits started to whistle and laugh. Mellie cringed at the thought of having her measurements done in the same room with only males.

"Uh hmm," coughed the leader, "Varston, you will be going in the room next door. There's already someone there, specifically for you."

"Yes sir!" responded Mellie as she saluted and then ran off to the room next door, grateful that she didn't have to stick with the guys who were now voicing their displeasure.

When Mellie entered the room it was in fact the infirmary. Unlike the gym next door, it had the scent of rubbing alcohol. Mellie does not mind this scent even though people tend go high or get headaches from it, to Mellie it's a nice aroma. Mellie walked towards the curtain and looked behind to see a female nurse, one who seemed desperate.

"This should be easy it's just a body checkup, no blood, yep no blood," the nurse mumbled to herself. Mellie recognized her as the homophobic nurse from Navaronne, _Now she's definitely familiar and shouldn't she be at Navaronne?_

"Oh you're here," the nurse said as she realized Mellie was in, "All we'll be measuring is your height and weight, that's it."

Mellie actually took a huge breath of relief, grateful that they weren't going to measure her three sizes. Standing straight and tall to let her height get measured she noted the number written down as 155 cm… _Wait a second! Wait a second! I was definitely 148 cm just a month ago, 4 foot 10 and something. I did not just grow 7 cm which is like another 2/3 inches… did I? Otherwise my clothes would not fit me!_

"Excuse me, uhmmm height wrong?" Mellie asked with a wry look.

"Hm? No you're 155 cm?" the nurse said as she urged Mellie towards the scale with the numbers 45kg back at her, _I think this is reasonably correct right? Kg to pounds, slightly 2x more kg to get pounds, 90bs is close enough to my weight of 105lbs right? So my weight didn't change…I think?_

"If you don't mind me asking, uhm... why do you want to become a marine?" asked the nurse.

"Want? No, me no want to be marine?" Mellie answered back with a question of her own.

"Huh? I was sure they said that the people today were the non-enlisted…"

"Varston you done yet!?" loudly yelled the marine superior through the door interrupting the doctor's thoughts.

"Well…uhm…see ya!" Mellie gleefully said bye to the nurse, knowing that they might meet again, well a huge maybe.

* * *

 **Quote Comment:** I figured I should put a quote on Mellie's catchphrase "secret" with that one quote from Detective Conan, and yes I seem to have the tendency to use cliche scenes and it's not like Mellie wants to go through them and seemingly I'm starting to lack some humor. DX

 **Trivia:** Yukianesa and ice car, enough said, what game/show and person does this refer to?  
 **Last chapter's trivia answer:** The song is called Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru Ni from the anime _Special A_ sang by Yamamoto Megumi/Takagaki Ayahi. All I know is that this song has to do with the stars and so it fit the mood for that situation. Mellie can sing, just average... watch?v=T0wpoavTE90

 **Author's Thoughts:** I really wanted to keep writing, legit, but then if I did it would've hit 10,000 words and I was not hoping to write something that long and get confused as to where to cut off the chapter. Also, I'm honestly really happy about how many people are reading this, it'd be a great help if people can leave or tell me suggestions as well, I can take any criticism so long as it helps me improve my writing. I know Mellie to some degree seems to be like super Mary Sue with all these weapons but in the end she'll never progress far nor use all of them like you think she would, and yah she seems strong but really she's still nothing compared to the pirate world. Originally the title was _Four Swords too Many_ but that could've spoiled a lot so I put three to make people assume Zoro.

 **Author's note:** One Piece cameo appearances from Daddy Masterson, Carol, and Dr. Kobato from One Piece filler episodes in fact this story will have some filler arcs, I quite enjoyed the Navaronne arc anyway. Originally there was going to be more filler characters but then the time wouldn't line up with what happens and things could've gone messy so I avoided them. Also I updated all the chapters to give out the last chapter's answer to the the way is my dialogue writing style weird or fine as is? I forgot to mention what inspired me to write this fanfic. I'd also like to thank MaskedAngel18 and her story Who is She? Her story made me finally attempt to write a fanfic and this was the outcome. Hopefully she continues to update her story, her last update was five months ago ;w; s/7303607/1/Who-Is-She

Thank you to everyone who have moved over here and to those who put Behind the Scenes on their favorites or follows.  
(Hopefully I keep writing unlike last year...)


	4. Phase 4: Unsuspecting Twist

**Phase 4: Unsuspecting Twist**

* * *

" _The stalking is real!"_

* * *

 _ **Loguetown**_

"Hahhh...see ya!" Replied the nurse in a confused state as Mellie walked out and closed the door behind her, _well that's great! Apparently I somehow hit an impossible growth spurt…_ she sarcastically reprimanded herself.

"Varston, get your ass over here and start lifting them weights!" ordered the marine superior in charge. _Sheesh who tied up his knots?_ Mellie thought to herself as she the noted that there were only three guys left, one of them was currently struggling with something close to 150lbs… _Don't tell me I have to carry that much?! I can barely lift 50lbs…well that's back in my world…I'm not even sure how much stronger I am here…I hope it's enough…I'm guessing the other three failed._ Walking over to a bar she positioned herself to carry the 50kg barbell. _This is so not gonna work out! I've never done barbells before!_ Preparing herself she pulled the bar up and then above her head, relieved that she was actually strong enough and didn't have it falling upon her head, but then she was dragged over to carry two 75kg dumbbells. _Shit!Is he trying to kill my arms here?! This is definitely more then what the dude earlier lifted!_

"Varston, I'm expecting ya to do two reps of ten dumbbell presses," he said in an irate manner. _What the fuck are dumbbell presses?! Someone help me out of here this guy must be nuts he said 2 or 10 something?! Okay calm down…let's just get him to show what he means…_

"What dumbbell presses?" Mellie asked as calmly as possible.

"Right," he said with a rub to his head, "you don't know our language…" _No…I just don't know what a dumbbell press is…_ Mellie quickly thought to herself as the Marine Superior then looked over to the three who passed and said, "One of you guys there! Do a dumbbell press!" Although he said one of them all three went and grabbed weights, laid around somewhere, and brought the bells up together demonstrating a press.

"I said one of you guys! No matter…" he said and then turned towards Mellie, "You got it now Varston?" Mellie saluted in response, unsure of how many he had requested she kept doing the presses until she got ordered to stop.

"I said two reps Varston! Not one rep of twenty!" he barked. Regardless, Mellie didn't actually understand him but recognized he said the numbers one, two, and twenty somewhere…

"Argh, just get to the testing room now, follow those three to the exam room," he muttered annoyingly. Unfortunately, Mellie still didn't comprehend what he had just said but followed the three anyway. Throughout the walk to the room the three guys kept on giggling for some reason and were whispering but Mellie paid no heed to their gossip as she tried to decipher what the marine superior had said. Once they arrived to the exam room Mellie was hit with something akin to nostalgia as she sees table-like desks reminiscent of a school classroom. The only thing out of place is that there were a lot of these desks and she assumed something was up with the obvious staggering amount. One of the proctors then came up to her and asked, "Varston right? I'll be reading out the questions for you for this exam."

Mellie only shook her head in response and replied with a bow, "Thank you, but, I no need help," and then sat at one of the tables that had an exam on it. Taking a glance at the questions she then literally did a face-desk to the stupidity of the questions given. _You're kidding me…this is just basic middle school math problems…these kinds of question put all highschoolers in the world to shame!_ Quickly Mellie breezed through these algebra word problems but midway through a familiar sounding scream went over the building distracting her for only a split second as she thought to herself, _some kid just got catapulted…_

Mellie in fact wasn't wrong as Luffy had just misaimed himself when he had tried to punch Smoker under the execution stand.

She then comes face to face with the only non-math question on the test, the last question: Why do you want to be a marine? _Why do I want to be a marine? I don't though…wait is this what the doctor meant? I'll just answer it anyway..._ The response ended up like this:

 _Honestly, I don't want to be a marine, nor did I ever consider joining the marines. However, after a series of events I am currently separated and unable to contact the people I know. A group of marines kindly took me in and I guess I am taking this exam as a way to help them. If it's for my own beliefs I don't want to be a marine, I just want to be an individual who can help. Even if I may be weak, powerless, useless, or disregarded I still want to be able to help anyone. I want to save people…_

Looking over what she wrote, Mellie gave a blank stare at it… _Did I really write this? Since when did I want to save people?_ The time was unfortunately called and Mellie hastily erased her last sentence, turned the exam paper in, and then sat there. She couldn't think at all at that point, it's not like she's tired…she was just utterly confused… _Since when did I start to care? Why am I even doing this? I could probably just go to some random store and work there until I find a way back to my world… Why am I joining the marines again? Right…It was Smoker's great idea to add me into his crew to lessen the female to male ratio…_

" **Varston!** "yelled the marine superior, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere and lifted her by her marine jacket's collar and forced her to stand on her feet. "I thought someone told you that you don't have to answer the last question since you're technically forced into the marines! No matter, here," he stated as he then handed Mellie a card. As a matter in fact, it was one of those marine license, somehow…her picture was of her smiling. A rare serene smile was donned on her face, and honestly Mellie was unsure as to how, where, or when they took it… _The stalking is real!_ She thought to herself with a wry look. As for her rank, it seems like she was classified as a petty officer a rank below Tashigi most likely to allow her to wear her current marine jacket.

"Honestly, you didn't even need to take this exam if it was Captain Smoker who had enlisted ya…Now get out! I don't want to still see your face in this room! Within the next ten seconds! **OUT!** " All Mellie got was that she had to get out ASAP, running for the exit she grabbed her bag and swords that she had almost forgotten by her desk, and left the room.

 _Well now that I'm out… now what?_ That's when she started to hear the echoes of wood hitting against wood through the halls. Following the sound she got to somewhere that looked like something along the lines of a courtyard and there, sees Tashigi and a bunch of other marines ganging up on her using wooden swords, most likely bokens. Across the yard she then spots a certain green-haired swordsmen holding three brush brooms ganged up by marines as well. _Oh, so the stuff with Zoro breaking Tashigi's glasses happened this would be his breakout attempt right?_ And right at that moment Roronoa Zoro knocked out the two marines who had cornered him and made a mad dash for the exit. Mellie decided to walk on over to the other side only to find said pirate back and then placing a wad of berries on the marines and then finally left. _Oh yahhh! Nami gave him some money!_ She thought to herself with a chuckle, knowingly due to Nami's money schemes. Jumping over the railings she then goes over to Tashigi who was still sparring with the marines and jokingly in a clingy voice stated,

"Nee-chan! Two people down!"

"Oi! Mellie! I thought I told you not to call me that! And what do you mean by two people down?" Tashigi asked still flustered. Mellie pointed behind herself to the hallway with the knocked out people and Tashigi headed there with the other sparring marines. Mellie herself stayed by the railing and watched. Already at the scene was another marine attending to the two fallen marines, Tashigi ran over and asked, "What happened!?"

"It seems they were attacked. The perpetrator has escaped!" responded the marine officer.

Tashigi mulled for a bit and then ordered, "Round up our men and prepare ourselves for any situation!" She then turned to Mellie and said, "Would you mind dragging captain back to his office, I'm going to go pick up Shigure now." Once again, Mellie was left alone and then she walked out into town to look for Smoker. _Uuuuu…why me? I barely know where anything in town is…_ _ **BONK!**_

"Varston! You brat! You done with the exam and all now?"

Standing there was Smoker and having slammed the living daylights of her head, Mellie was now on the ground clutching her head.

"Ow!Captain, Tashigi, want you back…"she whimpered in agony.

"Alright, I was heading back myself anyway. Are you doing anything at the moment?" he asked. In response Mellie nodded her head no as she still held her head in pain.

"Be on the lookout for a kid with a straw hat. You can probably take him on, bring him in if you catch him," he said as he headed back to the marine base.

 _Mugiwara?_ _He did say straw hat right? Did he just tell me to catch him? Muuuu...Troublesome! Luffy would beat me easy! What's he thinking?!_ She groaned out loud due to the head bonking she got and the thought of having to try and take on Luffy.

No sooner after she thought that and wandered around through town she comes across a weird duo…or more of people she should recognize, Buggy being messed around by Luffy down below in the lower parts of town. By the time she got to where they were they had already left the area most likely having head to the execution stand and the storm started to whip up. _Did anyone ever consider that maybe Dragon caused the storm?_ _Probably…Welp this isn't gonna go well…do I head back to marine quarters or to the execution stand?_

" _Whatever I'll just head back…stupid Smoker…"_ she grumbled to herself.

Reaching to the quarters she noted the marines heading up to the highest floor of the building and then many running out of the building. Heading up to the higher echelon she then walks up the stairs to the final floor and hears a marine ask,

"Captain, are we swooping in right away?" at that point Mellie was up on the floor and then stood straight against the back wall squinting her eyes a bit to see Buggy and Luffy on the execution stand.

"Idiot. Don't be hasty," Smoker replied.

"But if we don't hurry…"

"I'm the one in command here!" Smoker then demanded. That tone in his voice sent shivers against Mellie's already cold back against the wall and made her wince and feel like she somehow was at fault too. He then turned around and then ordered,

"Listen! Once that Straw Hat's head falls, surround Buggy, Alivida, and their gangs!"

 _Right I forgot about Alvida…_ she slightly grimaced to herself. It's what she gets for not watching One Piece in five years, there's too many characters to remember. It's surprising how she somehow managed to remember every character in Akamatsu Ken's longest running manga.

" **I'm the man who'll be King of the Pirates!"**

Luffy's shout brought Mellie out of her stupor, surprised that his shout somehow managed to reach here. _Anime physics?_ Mellie from her position managed to spot Sanji and Zoro then decimate Alvida's troop, beautifully knocking them down as they charge towards the execution stand. Buggy, sword in hand now raised above Luffy's head. It was a sight to behold for Mellie, after all, she already knows what's going to happen.

"All units get ready for battle," Smoker then stated, as he raised his hand readying a signal to attack. The glimmering sword Buggy held in laughter then went down but not without Luffy shouting out the names of his crewmates and the words, **"Sorry.I'm…Dead."**

Funny thing is seeing Smoker's eye pop out and shocked, "He smiled." For some reason, at that moment, Mellie wanted to laugh at that almost picture perfect moment of a shocked Smoker. _He just looks so ridiculous!_ She thought to herself covering her mouth in attempts to silence her possible laughter, it didn't last long thanks to the lightning bolt that then came crashing down.

 _ **Bzzt Bzzt Bzzzzt!**_

Windows shattered and then the execution stand was set ablaze by the blue lightning, light blue flames engulfed and the stand then collapsing on its side. Smoker then called the signal, once more it shocked Mellie to see how so many marines just converged on the town center instantly surrounding them.

Smoker then turns to a random marine asking if they've ever seen a pirate smile at death's door. The reporting marine who Mellie assumed was higher ranked then her then tells smoker of the bad news about the gunpowder due to the sudden rain.

"It's as if heaven is trying to let that man live," Smoker then stated.

 _Wait a second…is there some sort of power over weather itself? Kind of like Nami's climatact? Does Dragon have something like that? I don't remember anymore! Maybe a devil fruit?_ Once again while Mellie was distracted Smoker had already managed to leave having left to capture Buggy and Alvida's gang.

"Mellie! Snap out of it we're giving chase!" Tashigi shouted as she yanked Mellie along. Along the way Tashigi had went ahead and then Mellie almost became one of the people leading the charge after Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy. Well actually, she managed to somehow break off from the group and got onto the slippery roofs, somehow went on ahead, and found Tashigi standing in the Straw Hats' path and the chase group not too far behind the gang.

"You lied to me!" Tashigi lashed out. No sooner after that Tashigi and Zoro were in a deadlock Luffy and Sanji left after Zoro's claims of being able to handle the situation. After a few more swings, Tashigi was on the defensive, pushed back in the sword fight, the chase group having finally caught up had instead stood and just watched. _Seriously people… do something instead of just watching this, then again that's hypocritical of me since I'm up here watching like the stalker I am…_ Zoro then pulled out his other sword, knocked Tashigi's Shigure away from her grasp, and then pinned her against the wall. Sheathing his swords Zoro then started to walk away…

" **Why aren't you finishing me off!?"** Tashigi angrily shouted with a frown on her face. At that moment, Mellie had to groan and facepalm herself. _Why can't she just be satisfied that she's alive!?_ No sooner after she thought that, the two then started to bicker like they were a married couple about to break up. Well it would look like that to people who don't know what's going on…And that's when everyone started to get separated by an unsurmountable wind that just sucked everyone. _Whoop-dee-doo… the crazy tornado or gust or twister or whatever is here…_ Mellie mumbled in her thoughts as she was easily pulled in by the wind and kept a tight grip on her belongings. Somehow, she landed in the same area with all the other marines along with Tashigi and Smoker. Smoker just having ordered that they'd be heading out to the Grand Line.

"Varston you're coming too!" ordered Smoker. Mellie could only salute in response after their determinant statements to catch Luffy. It wasn't like she could do anything else, was there? Surprisingly no one else so far besides Smoker had pointed out her four swords… _Tashigi is probably too focused on Zoro to notice…Notice me senpai!_ Mellie comically thought to herself with fake cries. _Welp, guess I'll get on the ship…_

* * *

 _ **Loguetown Marine Ship**_

Trying to help ready the ship, Mellie honestly wasn't sure what to do but stood at the deck staring at the cloudy dark skies as she tried to recall the certain parts of a ship like the hull and mast. It wasn't like she ever learned how to man a ship…

"Mellie?" Tashigi asked with a huff as if she was trying to look for Mellie. "Smoker wants you to report to him as to what you were doing during the entire incident."

"Ehhh…?" Mellie responded in a worried manner. Not having want to explain how she practically did nothing but was just a bystander watching things play out.

"Come on let's go!" Tashigi said as she then grabbed Mellie's arm, instead she grabbed nothing but air.

" _What the!?_ Tashigi!" Mellie cried out as she also then tried to get a grasp on Tashigi only to phase through her as if Mellie was a ghost. _What the hell is going on?_

"Mellie!" Tashigi desperately shouted with a worried look on her face. Mellie couldn't tell what was going on and took a look at her body almost as if it was shimmering? Fading in and out of existence? All of a sudden, poof, the scenery had completely changed and she found herself inside somewhere and having crashed onto someone's desk.

" _Ooof! Sis?"_ Mellie winced in pain from the impact of a small drop as she sat herself up. Honestly, she expected worse since she does have four swords.

"Well then Mr. Zero…it looks like we got a surprise visitor," stated an all too familiar mature voice.

"I can see that Miss All Sunday,"

 _Oh god…how did I end up here of all places…_ Melliie thought to herself as she found herself on or rather, the Warlord, Crocodile's desk, and smack dab in-between a probable secret conversation that he and a certain Nico Robin were having. Quickly, Mellie got up and ran for the doors in an attempt to escape. Which in her mind, no doubt, she already knew she couldn't. After all, Robin and Crocodile's devil fruit powers can both catch and restrain people. Unconsciously, she tried to reach for a sword only to find it missing…or rather them…actually there was no weight on her side at all! All her swords were missing and she then noted she was back in the clothes she wore when she first got to the world of One Piece, a mismatched black sweater and gray sweatpants. The only thing would be the weight on her back most definitely her backpack. _WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SWORDS!?_ She desperately cried in her head and like she had assumed, Crocodile had turned into his sand form and then dragged her back to him.

"Now what do we have here?" he said with an evil smirk as he held her up by her sweater hood by the end of his hook.

* * *

 **Quote Comment:** I decided I won't do a outside quote…or more of I was lazy and couldn't think of one…You guys can comment your suggestion for a quote to put up, I guess? Or I'll come up with one eventually…

 **Trivia:** What is Akamatsu Ken's longest running manga?  
 **Last Chapter's trivia answer:** The reference is to Blazblue's Jin Kisaragi!

 **Author's Thoughts/Notes:** DID YOU EXPECT THAT!? XD Admit it you did not see that coming…I hope…XD So like after chapter three I spent a day writing this but then I got stuck on the execution half. I was halfway done but I wasn't sure how to write this out. I'm sorry but I think this was my worse chapter yet so far. Suggestions for the fillerish/parts that seem boring…I tried…I didn't have writer's block, I already planned this out I just need to keep it detailed and organized and write out what happened. At least you guys didn't have to wait for a year just uhh four months? Gomen! TwT


End file.
